


Bathtub

by kerann (stonefrog)



Category: ER (TV 1994)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 16:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonefrog/pseuds/kerann
Summary: She loved her bathtub, the first sting of the water, the feeling of drifting weightlessly, the exotic scent of the bath oil. She was enjoying the hot liquid, loosening her taut muscles at a leisurely pace.





	Bathtub

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All er-characters belong to Warner Bros, NBC, ConstantC, Amblin and all those guys that get to play with them all the time. I'm just borrowing them, no infringement intended. Honest. Don't sue me, okay?
> 
> This story may not be used, distributed or archived without the permission of the author.
> 
> This is not the sequel to "Long Distance Call", I'm still working on that one, but I had to get this piece of my mind. It's really short, without a real plot and unedited, sorry for any grammatical errors, typos etc.
> 
> I'm still playing with writing styles, so excuse me if this seems weird.

She loved her bathtub, the first sting of the water, the feeling of drifting weightlessly, the exotic scent of the bath oil. She was enjoying the hot liquid, loosening her taut muscles at a leisurely pace. 

It had been a hard day at work and she had looked forward to this bath since noon. Now she could feel the aching tension in her legs finally subside. 

Resting her arms on the side of the tub she sank deeper into the suds. She closed her eyes, listening to the slow music drifting in through the half-closed door. This was her favourite form of relaxing, all she need was some candles, some hot water and music.

She never heard anyone enter her bathroom. The first thing she became aware of was the tentative touch of a finger on the inside of her wrist. She didn't bother to open her eyes, she knew who her visitor was without looking. A deliberate smile spread on her face.

The finger slowly moved up the inside of her arm, brushing the sensitive place just below her elbow and travelled up her shoulder and along her collarbone to cup her face. She moved her head slowly into the touch, craving contact.

When she felt lips against her mouth, she opened it unabashedly, exploring and being explored, tongues dancing and duelling. After a moment, they parted, her lips travelling up to whisper sweet nothings while the hand that had rested on her jaw moved gently to push a strand of auburn hair from her forehead. 

They kissed again, deep and hungry, before she could feel the hand slide down over her neck into the water, resting barely above her breasts for a moment before moving down to cup her.

She arched into the touch. The lean fingers started to caress her nipple until it was a hard peak, playing with her reactions to the touch. 

After an eternity the hand moved deeper, crossing her stomach, causing gooseflesh in its wake. The fingertips barely grazed her but the effect they were having was undeniable.

She let up a small moan as they moved close to her but they strayed away, stroking the inside of her leg up to her knee, caressing the sensitive skin and the scars until they returned to her centre, pausing slightly before touching her for the first time. She shivered as they skimmed over her core.

She lay her head back as she felt the other arm cradle her, relishing the familiar smell of the bath oil mingle with the unique fragrance of her visitor. 

She knew it was too dark in her bathroom for her to distinguish anything but even with closed lids she could 'see' those dark eyes that held so many secrets and promises burning into hers, into her very soul, like they did every time they looked at one another.

The touch grew more insistent, graceful fingers parted her folds to slip inside with practised ease. She was damp and warm, ready for the contact. 

They fell into a familiar rhythm, rocking against each other with intimate understanding born from experience.

She felt the pressure built until she tumbled over the edge, letting herself fall back into the waiting arms of her lover who moved in to kiss her again, sharing her rapture. The kiss was slow and lazy, lasting for what seemed like forever. 

She broke away first, moving to caress her lover's cheek, murmuring "Thank you."

As she opened her eyes, she realised that she was alone.

The End


End file.
